1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a suction cup structure and an installation frame with the suction cup structure, and particularly relates to a kind of suction cup structure and an installation frame with the suction cup structure that can be attached firmly to a surface of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The suction cup has already become a convenient tool which is ubiquitous in daily life.
Recently, popular electronic devices such as global position systems are often attached to the windshields or windows in a vehicle with suction cups, but they often fall off due to insufficient attaching force. The users often have to attach the suction cup to the window again, which distracts the driver and may lead to accidents.
The improvements to the suction cup in the prior art all focus on expelling the air from the suction cup to increase the difference between the internal and external pressure of the suction cup while the suction cup is attached so as to increase the attachment force, such as shown in files number M328682, M331467 of the Patents of the Republic of China. They disclose a kind of technology which can increase the difference between the internal and external pressure of the suction cup to increase the attachment force.
However, the main reason for poor attachment effects is related to the surface to which the suction cup is attached. If the attachment surface is not smooth, it will cause the air to be sucked into the suction cup such that the attachment force of the suction cup will decrease. Especially, while using the suction cup in a conveyance, if the windshield or windows and doors are rough in surface (i.e., are dirty), the suction cup will fall off very easily with the addition of vibration during driving.
Therefore, there should be provided a kind of suction cup structure that can be attached firmly to an object to improve the existing problems in the prior art.